No More Tears
by 9peggy
Summary: It's awful watching the love of your life marry someone that isn't you.


It's amazing how quickly a great day can turn so horrible.

I re-read the letter I held in my hand over and over, making sure I had it right. This can't be true….

_Amy Rose,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog & Sally Acorn_

_Request the pleasure of your company at the celebration of their union._

_Saturday, the eighteenth of October, _

_2010_

_Half past three o'clock in the afternoon._

_The Lily Garden_

_Reception to follow._

Although the invitation was very elegant, to me it was revolting. Wasted. A scrap of unholy shame.

Maybe I'm going a bit too far. But I couldn't believe my eyes. Sonic and Sally were getting _married? _Wasn't it a bit too soon? Sure, they've been dating for two years, but I've been chasing Sonic for longer than that.

I scanned over the paper in my hands again, denying its existence. Surly this was a prank, or something? Probably from Knuckles, maybe even Sonic. It couldn't be real. There's no way that Sonic is marrying _Sally. _

I know why I think this. It's because all these years, I've told myself things like, _Don't worry; he just doesn't know how to handle his feelings. He still cares for you. One day, he'll notice me, and I won't be so invisible anymore. He'll come around eventually. I just have to wait._

I was a stupid girl to believe that. I hung onto those words like a helpless child, instead of living reality. Even when he and Sally started dating, I believed that sooner or later he would see me, and we would be together at long last. Foolish child.

I dropped to my knees, crumbling the awful paper in my hands. My eyes stung with tears burning to break free. I closed my eyes, and viciously fought them off. I was sad, yes, and even a bit angry, but I won't cry. Not anymore. I already promised myself I would spare me the pain and cry no more tears for Sonic ever again. Even though I needed it now more than ever.

* * *

><p>I grinded my teeth, battling off the urge to swear. I watched all my friends as they showered Sonic and Sally with affection they didn't deserve.<p>

I was at Sally's house, where everyone was helping plan the wedding, and reception. They invited me, which I reluctantly accepted. I felt like I had to. If I didn't, everyone would think I was at home, crying my eyes out. Which I wasn't. Like I said, no more tears.

Tails and Cream were the wedding decorators, Wave was handling the technical problems, Blaze and Cosmo were the reception planners, Cheese was going to be the ring bearer, ect. It was almost like Sonic and Sally didn't even have to lift a finger. All they had to do was memorize their vows, and mush over each other making me sick to my stomach. I'm certain Sonic's teasing me, and I hate it. This whole wedding idea was nauseating. I didn't even like 'Sonic' and 'Sally' together in the same sentence. 'Sonic and Sally's Wedding'. I feel like throwing up.

"Tails, you'll be my best man, won't you?" Sonic asked his two-tailed fox friend.

Tails sat up straight as if Sonic was suddenly a military officer. "Absolutely Sonic!" Sonic smiled as he patted Tails fondly on the back.

"Rouge, Cream, do you want to be my bridesmaids?" Sally asked the bat and rabbit.

"Of course, Sally! Sounds like fun!" Cream chirped enthusiastically.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything to loose." Rouge replied, punching Sally's shoulder ever so slightly.

I continued staring at my feet, the feeling of betrayal washing over me. Those were _my _friends. They weren't supposed to be bridesmaids of my worst enemy.

I shook my head gingerly shook my head. She's not my worst enemy. I don't hate Sally; I just hate the idea of her marrying Sonic. It…..Well, to be honest, it sucks.

"Um, Amy?" I looked up to see Sally standing next to me. She was twirling a strand of her hair nervously. "D-do you wanna be a bridesmaid, too?"

All pairs of eyes landed on me, making me feel uncomfortable. Everyone had uneasy looks on their faces, like they expect me to hit her with my hammer. Actually, that's not a bad idea. But I wanted to show them I could be strong. They can't think that just because I still have feeling for Sonic that I'm not even going to his wedding. No more tears.

"S-sure." I replied in a feeble voice. I didn't even need to look around to see the utter relief on everyone's face, including Sally.

"Thanks, Ames." Sally smiled. I winced slightly. Only Sonic calls me 'Ames.'

* * *

><p>"I hate you Sonic!" I yelled to the empty space in my home. Alright, maybe that's not completely true, but I did hate this whole mess I was in.<p>

Of course, I don't think anyone else knows that. I preformed a perfect façade at Sally's home. I even went on the shopping trip to pick out her dress. And boy, did I _hate _it.

000

I tried to look realistic and happy as I stood at the side of the alter. But I don't think I'm doing a very good job of it.

The pastor droned on about sickness and health, but I was too focused on not crying to take much notice. My eyes were starting to hurt with all the tears that I've held back. The lump in my throat feels like it's gotten bigger. I was starting to answer everyone in very short sentences, because I didn't completely trust my voice yet. But I wouldn't cry. I _couldn't _cry. Not now. Not ever.

I shut my eyes tight for a moment, trying to block out the words as Sonic and Sally said their vows.

"If any one is against these two being wed, please speak now." The pastor said.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and looked back to see Cream giving me an almost pleading look.

_Relax, _I mouthed. I looked back at the Alter to see Sonic putting the ring on Sally. I closed my eyes again, and for a moment I imagined me in Sally's place.

"I, Sonic, take you Amy to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

_I do, _I thought, _even if you don't. _

* * *

><p>"May I have this dance?" My eyes shot up to see Shadow looming over me. Shadow? Shadow just asked me to dance? <em>Shadow?<em> We were at the reception, and at this point everyone was slow dancing, with the main couple in the middle of it all.

"Um, sure." I spoke, my voice barely audible. He took my hand and led me to the edge of the dance floor. We swayed a bit as he did most of the guiding. He cleared his through awkwardly.

"I know that most people have already talked to you about the wedding, but…"

Great. Here we go again.

"Sonic still loves you."

I nearly tripped over my own feet. "No he-"

"Yes he does." He said firmly. "Well, no, not in a romantic sense, but he still cares for you. You should have seen him before he proposed to Sal. He was holding it back because he was afraid you would take it offensive and not be friends with him any more. Y'know he still wears that seashell bracelet you made him under his glove?"

"But he's marrying…."

"Because he loves Sally. Don't look at me like that!" I looked down. "Sorry Ames, but it's true. That's why he's marrying her. But even so, don't forget," He reached under my chin to lift it up to his gaze, "He still loves you too."

I couldn't help but give a small smile. "T-thanks Shadow. I didn't know you could be-"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't say anything to any body." He muttered, looking anywhere but at me. I giggled.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>I was at the edge of breaking when I got home. I was an emotional wreck, because I kept my feeling bottled up the whole day. I didn't even bother changing into pajamas as I crawled into bed. I had to face facts.<p>

Sonic married Sally and there was nothing I could do about it.

Sonic would never come around. Maybe what Shadow said was true, but we would never be together.

But did that mean I've lost all hope?

No, not really. I feel like Sonic is really the only guy for me, but it's not completely true. I would find another guy. One that will care for me, and love me. Maybe I wouldn't even have to chase after him. Maybe he would chase after me.

But for now, I need to heal. The wedding was torture, even though I wouldn't admit it to anyone. I need time to think about it, and decide what I want to do with my life now. I don't want to cry anymore. Not over Sonic. I don't have a happily ever after yet, but I will. Some day.

Then, I finally let the tears fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I found out that Sonic marry's Sally in the comic books, I cried. I cried like Amy would have cried. So, I decided to make a story about how Amy was feeling through-out the wedding. I kind of have the same feeling Amy does; I don't hate Sally, I just hate SonSal. **

**Forgive me if this is OOC. I'm not very good at angst. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or it's characters. I do own this story.**

**See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you do.**


End file.
